


Don't Open the Door

by LunaGrey



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaGrey/pseuds/LunaGrey
Summary: This story takes place during Season 4. The people of Capeside are living in fear, over the past few months there have been a large number of disappearances/murders. Who will be next?





	Don't Open the Door

Capeside was in a state of panic, since mid-summer 5 children and 4 teenagers had disappeared without a trace, 3 of the bodies had been found, but no trace of the other 6. There had been stories of a "serial killer" traveling up the coast, but no one in town ever thought it would happen in the quiet little town of Capeside. Sheriff Witter was working around the clock in conjunction with the state police trying to solve the disappearances, but with no breaks in the case he was becoming desperate. He issued the town wide curfew in hopes of protecting the town.

*************************************************

"Jennifer, are you sure you're okay with me leaving this weekend? In light of everything that's been happening maybe I should..." Grams started.

"Grams, I'll be fine. Jack is going to come over and stay the weekend with me." 

"Well, if you're sure. Make sure you lock the doors and the windows and remember Chief Witter's curfew and don't open the door for anyone."

"Don't worry about me, Grams, I'll be fine."

**************************************************

"Okay, Jo. We're leaving," Bessie called from the kitchen.

"Have a good time," Joey replied, walking out of her bedroom.

"Are you sure you're okay staying here with everything that's been going on?"

"Yes, Bessie, I'll be fine. Pacey will come over and stay with me or maybe I'll go stay with Jen. Grams has her Ladies' trip this weekend too."

"Bess, you ready?" Bodie asked, walking in from outside.

"Yes, just making sure Joey is going to be okay with us gone," Bessie explained.

"Alright, Joey, remember lock all the doors and windows and don't forget the curfew." Bodie said.

"Got it," she laughed. 

She followed them outside. 

"And Jo," Bessie stopped and turned, "don't open the door for anyone!"

"I got it, Bess. I'll be fine. Now go, have fun!"

****************************************************

"Dawson, we're headed out. If you need us, the number for the hotel is on the fridge," Mitch yelled up the stairs.

"Okay," Dawson said as he came bounding down the stairs. 

"Make sure you lock up tonight and put the ladder in the shed before you go to school, no need in giving anybody easy access to the house in light of the recent events," Mitch told his son. 

"And remember the curfew," Gail reminded him. 

"I got it, Mom. Lock the house, be home by curfew."

She kissed her son on the cheek and followed her husband out the front door. Dawson reached to close the door when Mitch put his hand up to stop him.

"And Dawson, don't open the door...for anyone!"

"I know, Dad."

Mitch nodded and left. 

****************************************************

"Yeah, Dad. I got it." Jack said impatiently into the phone. "I'm going to stay at Jen's."

"Make sure you...."

"Lock up before I leave?"

"Yes and don't forget about the curfew."

"I got it. I'm going to Jen's right after school. Grams is going to be out of town, so I promised Jen I'd come keep her company."

"That sounds like a good idea, Jack. I'll be home next week. If you need anything, I left the number where I'll be staying on the desk in the office."

"K, Dad. See you next week."

"And Jack, remember, don't open the door for anyone."

"I know, Dad. Have a good trip. Bye."

"Bye. Love you son."

"Love you, Dad"

******************************************************

"I know. Curfew, lock the doors and windows. Blah blah blah!" Pacey assured his older brother, "I already got this same speech from Dad."

"But did you actually listen to him?" Doug asked.

"Yes Deputy Dougie," he mocked.

"This isn't a joke, Pacey. This is a serious situation. 10 disappearances in 3 months is deathly serious."

"10? There was another one?"

"Early this morning."

"I get it. I'll be careful."

"Why don't you and Joey come stay at my apartment? I don't like the idea of you two all alone out at Joey's house or the beach house. Gretchen is staying at Mom and Dad's."

"We were going to stay at Joey's, but if it makes you feel better we can go stay at Jen's?"

"Well there is safety in numbers. Anyway, make sure you lock all the doors and windows, be inside by curfew, and do not open the door for anyone."

*******************************************************

"Students, this is a reminder that Sheriff Witter has issued a mandatory town wide 7 pm curfew." the announcement crackled over the high school loud speaker.

"What are we doing tonight?" Pacey asked, reaching for Joey's hand as they exited the school. 

"Well Bessie and Bodie took Alex to Boston for the weekend, the B & B doesn't have any guests booked until next week, so the house is empty, but with everything that's been going on I'm a little scared to stay there alone."

"Have you been talking to Deputy Doug?" he asked as Jen and Jack approached. 

"Hey guys, " Jack said.

"Hey," Pacey and Joey replied in unison. 

"What's going on ?" Jen asked. 

"We were just discussing our plans for the evening," Pacey told her. 

"So were we," Jack replied.

"What are you two up to?" Pacey inquired. 

"Grams gave me the speech about not being alone, locking the doors and windows, and of course the curfew, so I think we're going to grab some movies and a ton of junk food." Jen laughed. 

"Do you two want to join us?" Jack offered. 


End file.
